


Everyone's A Sucker

by HypotheticalWoman



Series: Commandant Keith of the Marmora [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consentacles, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marathon Sex, Refugees, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypotheticalWoman/pseuds/HypotheticalWoman
Summary: Keith's first night with Regris is interesting, for both of them. It also leaves him with an awful lot of interesting circular hickeys all over the place the following day...





	Everyone's A Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> I did not put this into the main story because it made things drag a little and was, at the time, just another sex scene and I wanted to have Keith do something other than fuck. But this fits between chapters four and five and you can read it as an extra chapter if you please. In fact please do, it tells you a ton about Regris that arguably you should know.

When Regris stayed the night with Keith for the first time, it was hard to tell who was anticipating it more.

He’d been wearing the alligator onesie since Keith had given it to him, and Keith didn't know whether it was hilarious or adorable - either way, he was careful not to laugh at him.

As soon as Krolia and Kosmo had gone, Regris turned and gave him a very reptilian grin, then a powerful tail lashed out, caught him around the waist and dragged him close. Keith yelped, laughed and buried his face against Regris's shoulder. ‘Um. Hi.’

‘Hi,’ said Regris, scenting the back of his neck. ‘You smell nervous.’

‘I, uh, maybe a little bit? More curious. Thace said you had suckers.’

The grin widened. ‘I _ do _ have suckers.’

‘Just so you know, they're not going down my throat.’

‘Aw. Oh well, I'll survive.’ Then Regris walked Keith backwards into the bedroom - with that tail around his waist, Keith had no choice but to go. ‘I bet,’ murmured Regris into his ear, and shivers went down his spine, ‘I bet I can bring you off faster and better and more than any other alpha in your circle.’

Keith let out a heavy, damp breath at the thought. ‘Oh, yeah?’ he said. ‘What happens if you lose?’

‘You get to tell me what absolute asshole beat me. And then I get to try again.’ Regris had started to rub the heel of his hand against Keith's groin now, and Keith wasn't even trying not to grind back against it.

‘_Fuck_… No deal, I'd never survive. I tell you what, if you win, _ you _ get to name any kids we have, and I don't get to say no to anything you choose.’ 

Regris froze for a moment. ‘_Any _ kids? And _ any _names?’

Keith nodded. ‘If you beat out everyone else in the circle you totally deserve it. Regris, why are you looking at me like that, stop it, you're scaring me.’

Regris, who had been looking like he was about to cry, grabbed Keith and flipped him onto his back on the bed, and kissed him like he was trying to save his life. Keith reached up and twined his fingers into Regris's coarse dark hair - greenish in some lights, purplish in others, like his scales - and kissed back.

‘I’ll give them aardru names,’ said Regris breathlessly when he surfaced. ‘My ancestors are dead but their names can live on.’

Keith leaned up and kissed him again, more gently this time. ‘As if you'd need to win a bet for me to let you do that. Now come on, get this ridiculous crocodile suit off and show me these suckers.’

He watched Regris disrobe with interest - in fact only getting halfway before Regris stopped and said indignantly, ‘Why aren't _ you _ getting undressed?’

‘Oh, yeah. Sorry.’ Keith tried to get rid of his clothes while paying attention to Regris and nearly fell off the bed taking off his jeans. ‘Dammit - sorry, you're gonna have to give me a minute, you just look so…’

‘Amazing? Different? Spectacular?’ Regris grinned. Regris was good at grinning.

‘Took the words right out of my mouth,’ said Keith, grinning back. ‘Why do you have hair on your head and scales everywhere else?’

‘Oh, this is cause I’m a hybrid,’ said Regris, raising a hand to his head. ‘It’s not really hair exactly? If I were full aardru I'd have a few rows of lengthened display scales up here and be able to raise them at will. I can kinda make my hair a bit fluffier but it's not much to see and it makes Thace laugh.’

Keith immediately crawled forward, bracketing Regris's thighs with his hands and kissing him under the chin. ‘Show me.’

Regris laughed. ‘Oh, fine, if you want to see so much.’ His ears raised, and his hair did indeed fluff up, a little like an angry cat's, although there was no hostility here.

‘Oh, wow, that's _ so _ cool,’ said Keith, and since he was here he stuck his hand down Regris's onesie, which was only unzipped to the waist, to see what he was packing. 

Something slimy and strangely muscular wrapped around his wrist and he screamed, right in Regris's ear. Regris yelped in return and whatever the thing was retreated - Keith snatched his hand back, the wrist coated with a tell-tale bracelet of slick. 

‘What was _ that_?!’ he said. ‘Was that your _ dick_?’

‘Yes, Keith, that was my dick, you don't have to yell, I'm right here,’ said Regris, rubbing his ear. ‘Want to see?’

Keith hesitated. Finally, after a certain amount of deliberation, he said, ‘...Yes. Yes, I do.’

This time, he just watched as Regris removed his gator suit and kicked it off the bed, and… Well. Keith had known Regris would not be like Thace or Kolivan - they were pureblood galra and Regris was a fairly extreme variety of hybrid. But that thing between his legs was a tentacle, complete with a double row of suckers on its underside. Inert now, but Keith had felt it coil around his wrist like a friendly slug. The thought was offputting to say the least, but then, _ Think of what he could do with that thing, _he thought.

‘Is it… OK?’ said Regris, and Keith realised he was waiting to be rejected.

‘What?’ said Keith, and instantly cursed himself for the tremor in his voice. ‘Oh, yeah, yeah, I just… never seen anything like it before. Not on a person, anyway, Earth has a lot of marine animals with tentacles…’

‘Don't talk to me about squid,’ said Regris flatly.

‘Really?’ Keith blinked. ‘OK, anything you say. Uh, I sort of wrecked the mood, didn't I? So, uh, what can you do with this?’ He ran a fingertip along the smooth upper surface and the tentacle rose to his touch like a happy cat.

Regris's looked, for a moment, more relieved than Keith had ever seen him, then the familiar roguish smile was back. ‘Anything you want,’ he said. ‘But importantly? I don't have to make you come twice before I can get to your core.’

‘Oh, is that what you guys call it? Thace gave it some weird scientific name I'd never remember and- wait, what?’ Keith looked down at the tentacle, which he'd been absently petting as he spoke and which was wrapping lazily around his fingers like a snake. Regris had started slowly rocking his hips up and down in response. ‘You have to be kidding, this thing's way too fat for that.’

‘Squeeze it, I dare you.’

Keith was about to protest, but Regris only raised a brow at him, so he looped his hands around the tentacle at its thickest point and squeezed. It wasn't exactly squishy, he could feel muscle underneath, but nonetheless it contracted with almost no resistance - and at the same time it got longer, until there was about two feet of tentacle coiled up in Regris's lap. Keith released it and it returned to is previous width, but only gradually back to the former length. 

‘Woah,’ he said. ‘OK, I believe you. How long can you go?’

Regris shrugged. ‘I did four feet once trying to fuck and suck at the same time but I strained it and it took a week to go back. Also once I used it to get through a gap the size of your thumb to steal a microdrive. Don't tell Kolivan, he suspects but he still doesn't know how I did that.’ He grinned. ‘And you're still dressed.’

Keith looked down at himself. ‘I am. God damn, what's wrong with me? Hang on.’

It was the work of a minute to shed his clothing, and then before Keith could fling himself into Regris's lap, Regris was on him, mouth on his neck, breathing him in.

‘Oh, god, not fairrr…’ gasped Keith, clinging to Regris's back and lifting his knees either side of the strong scaled hips. There was the wet slap of the tentacle on his inner thigh, the gentle popping kiss of the suckers, so close but _ not close enough_. ‘You fucking tease.’

‘You smell so good when you're frustrated,’ purred Regris in his ear. ‘It's not as good if you get what you want too easily.’

‘Oh, _ fuck _ you,’ snarled Keith, but he was beaming and holding Regris tight, already sure that he'd make good on his bet and then some.

‘Later.’ The tail wrapped around his other leg, holding him open as the tentacle dragged over his sopping hole, all the way up to the tip of his erection, maddeningly slow.

Keith dug his nails in, keened and bucked up, trying to get more, but the tentacle had gone, and his vision was full of Regris's fanged smile. ‘Feel good?’

Keith just nodded. ‘You said you could get right to the point, get to it or I’m gonna bite you, find out if you bleed green.’

Regris’s response was not what Keith expected. Instead of teasing more, or obeying, he whimpered a little and started spreading little kisses along the curve of Keith’s jaw, the tentacle curling around his cock, and when he spoke he sounded desperate, yearning almost. ‘It’s almost a good job you don’t have a hope of getting past my scales with those poor little human teeth, otherwise I’d have to stop and explain what you just said.’

‘Sounds like it was pretty loaded,’ said Keith, carding his fingers through Regris’s hair and nipping up the edge of his ear.

‘Hah, yeah. But it can wait.’

‘Cool. Now _ please _ would you fuck me, you said I didn’t have to wait and now you’re making me wait? I should kick you out.’

‘But you won’t.’ The tentacle squeezed round his cock and Keith hissed between his teeth - there was clearly muscle there, under the softness, and a sharp frisson of fear ran up his spine at the realisation that Regris could probably rip his cock right off if he so chose. But it was Regris, unsubtle, honest, friendly Regris, who was his best friend here and, more importantly, his alpha. He could trust Regris.

Who had, right now, paused and was watching him with a shadow of concern on his face. ‘Too hard?’

‘No. No, fuck, keep going,’ said Keith, digging his fingers into Regris’s shoulders. ‘Just thought how strong that thing is, that’s all.’

‘Oh.’ Regris laughed. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you - not unless you want it, that is.’ There was the faint scrape of sharp teeth on Keith’s pulse point as the tentacle started to move again and Keith groaned, not even trying to hold it back - let Regris hear it, let him know he was making Keith feel good. This time Keith didn’t even bother asking, he just curled the fingers of both hands into Regris’s hair and brought his head around until they were kissing, that incredible forked tongue apparently pulling his soul out through his mouth as he ground his hips up again and again into the tentacle’s writhing grasp.

Regris held him tight, only releasing him in order to slip a hand between them and push two fingers into Keith’s hole - Keith sobbed and kicked up a heel over Regris’s back, wanting more, and Regris gladly provided. He must have let his tentacle lengthen some more because Keith could feel the sucking warmth of what felt like five or six seperate hickeys being raised along his hip, even with the slick movement around his cock and the far gentler kiss of a sucker against the head. 

He whined and pushed Regris up a bit. ‘Oh god… no, don’t look like that, I’m fine, it’s amazing, I just want to _ see_.’

‘Ah, right. Fair enough.’ Regris kissed him again and then sat back, straddling Keith’s thighs, releasing him completely in order to get settled. Keith was aware Regis’s eyes kept darting up to his face and ignored it, transfixed by the mass of circular marks now littering his thighs.

‘Holy shit.’

‘Is that good?’ said Regris, sliding the tentacle right up between Keith’s legs, letting the tip sink into his hole far enough that Keith felt the ridges of the suckers against his rim, tried to spread his legs but Regris’s weight prevented him.

He nodded frantically, teeth buried in his lower lip. ‘Oh god, yes it’s good, more, c’mon,’ he said, reaching out to - what? Drag it further in? Encourage, coax, experience, _ something_, it wasn’t really important what, but the pleased rumbling noise Regris made when his hand closed around the tentacle certainly made him want to explore. It pushed up against him, pressing a double row of suckers almost tenderly against the underside of his cock and then slowly pulled them off again, with far more care than had been used to create the marks on his thighs, a chorus of bizarre kisses and bursts of sensation. Keith gasped, almost a desperate sob, and jerked up into Regris’s grip, turning his face into the shimmering scales under his chin.

‘That’s it, _ aglorruh_, swim with me,’ purred Regris into his hair.

‘What?’ gulped Keith.

‘Uh… I mean, relax. Move with me,’ said Regris, awkward but not stopping the slide of his tentacle around Keith’s shaft, the suckers massaging the skin in firm little circles.

‘No - _ fuck _ \- what did you call me? Translator didn’t catch it. Oh sweet tittyfucking christ keep doing that.’

Regris laughed softly and obeyed, twining his fingers into Keith’s hair. ‘Tell you in a minute,’ he said, as Keith ground his hips harder against his in a frantic effort to get more sensation, even as he was dragged higher and faster by the tentacle and the suckers and Regris’s mouth on his neck. Two fingers pushed into his hole - slowly at first and then Keith shoved back, taking what he wanted, and Regris got the picture quickly and started thrusting, pumping the tentacle up and down the shaft and suckling lightly at the head with two of the suckers - and under such onslaught, Keith climbed rapidly, his senses rapidly narrowing to what was happening between his legs until finally everything tipped over the edge and nothing meant anything for a little while.

His head stopped spinning and the first thing he was aware of was that the tentacle was still moving, a slow slide across his softening cock, over his hip and into the curve of his thigh. And there was Regris, laving his pulse point and the back of his ear with long, luxurious licks and gentle kisses. It was absolutely too much.

‘Ohfuck. Regris, please, too soon, gimme a minute.’

Regris only chuckled, and there was a gentle, wet _ pop pop pop _ of suckers coming free from skin, each a burst of almost painful sensation. _ I’m gonna have so many hickeys tomorrow, _ thought Keith, through the haze and the realisation that he wasn’t going to be _ allowed _ to come down. 

‘Regris, stop!’

Regris paused. ‘You OK there?’ he said.

Keith took a deep breath. ‘Just checking. Uh. Tell me what that word meant?’

Regris smiled, a little bitterly. ‘Right. I don’t think the translators here know Aardru. _ Aglorruh _ \- “little star in the water”, more or less. But not really. More a reflection of a star in the sky. You reach out into the pool…’ he licked along Keith’s collarbone and up his neck, nipping at his earlobe. ‘...and it’s gone.' 

Keith groaned and turned his head to meet the kiss. ‘Cute. But you’ve got me, Regris, I’m right here, I’m in your hands and your tail and your weirdass tentacle dick, yours for the grabbing, I’m not way out of reach.’

Regris kissed him on the neck. ‘Still a star in the water, though. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, fucking you.’ 

‘Oh god oh yes I'm gonna die oh fuck yes.’

Regris laughed, there was another slide around his thigh and series of wet pops, then something was pushing at Keith's entrance. He keened and pushed back, hands spread wide on Regris's back. The sensation was like nothing else he'd ever felt - a slick and easy slide, interrupted by many soft ripples and periodic faint sucking kisses along the way, until _ something _ latched onto his g-spot - his core? - and the whole thing swelled until there was nowhere else to go. 

‘Fuck, Regris, that's _ incredible_,’ said Keith into Regris's shoulder.

‘I'm not half done yet,’ said Regris, and then a wider mass rippled up the tentacle and slammed against Keith's core. Keith yelled and dug his nails in, and Regris did it again, and again, until Keith was both sobbing for mercy and begging for more at the same time. He came again but Regris didn't stop, fucking into Keith's oversensitised body until he too came, and Keith found that Regris's version of the knot not only caused his cock to swell along the _ entire _ length, but all the suckers latched on too.

Gradually, Keith became able to communicate again, and found he was wrapped tightly around a Regris who was hugging him in a vice-like grip, possibly because he was crying like a baby.

‘I'm sorry, _ Aglorrah, _I should have warned you, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry…’

Keith sniffed ungracefully and patted Regris on the back. ‘Hey. ‘M fine. Feels weird, is all.’ He put his nose against Regris's neck and scented him. ‘C’mon, don't ruin the mood.’

Regris lifted his head. ‘You’re OK? Fuck.’

‘Yeah, I'm fine.’ Keith grinned. ‘In fact the big question here is, once your knot- suckers- yeah, whatever, when you can pull out, can you go again?’

There was that terrifying shark grin in reply, and this time it only caused Keith to grin wider. ‘Damn, we've made a monster of you in under a movement. But yeah, I totally can go again.’


End file.
